Contagio de Amor
by Jauca97
Summary: Garu esta enfermo. Pero tiene una enfermera personal, que se encargara de cuidarlo con mucho, mucho amor, para su desgracia. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: Pucca no me pertenece *suspira*_

 _N/A: Los personajes en mis historias son más grandes, a no ser que se indique lo contrario. Aquí Garu tiene 17 y Pucca 15_

Garu estornudo por décima vez en tan solo cinco minutos.

No había duda alguna, estaba enfermo. Y eso lo frustraba, porque estar enfermo significaba guardar reposo, lo que equivalía a no entrenar.

Igual a tiempo perdido.

Volvió a estornudar y gruño, molesto. Fue al baño para tomar un poco de papel, y aprovecho para mirarse en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, lo que significaba que tenía fiebre. Su nariz también estaba notablemente roja. Se miraba cansado y, dolía admitirlo, terrible.

Se sonó la nariz, para luego hacer una cara de disgusto. Odiaba estar resfriado.

Se fue a su sala de estar, donde se sentó a por lo menos tratar de meditar un poco y relajarse. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

En eso, alguien llamo a su puerta. Gruñendo molesto por la alteración de la paz, se levantó a abrirla.

Ahí estaba Pucca con su típica sonrisa, y corazones saliendo de ella. En cuanto Garu abrió la puerta, intento abalanzarse sobre el para besarlo, como siempre. Pero Garu la detuvo con más insistencia que otras ocasiones. Le señalo su nariz roja, y todos los papeles tirados y regados alrededor de la habitación. Y como para recalcar el punto y dar más énfasis, estornudo tres veces.

Pucca claramente entendió el mensaje. Su Garu estaba enfermo, ¡pobrecillo! Pero ella se encargaría de que se recuperara pronto. Oh, claro que sí.

Tras soltar una risita traviesa, se fue corriendo a toda velocidad por el bosque, dejando a un atónito Garu en la entrada de su casa. ¿Qué había sido eso? No es que el quisiera la compañía de Pucca, ¡claro que no! No se sentía bien para lidiar con ella. Pero, él pensó que Pucca insistiría o intentaría quedarse para cuidarlo, y el obviamente tendría que negarse y oponerse a toda costa…

Pero eso no paso. Supo que estaba enfermo, ¿y qué hizo ella? Dio media vuelta, y se fue. Así, sin más, como si no le importara. Vaya enamorada que el tenia.

Sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido y molesto sin saber bien porque, cerró la puerta y se dedicó a juntar los papeles regados en la sala, solo por tener algo que hacer. Una vez que termino, volvió a acomodarse en el mismo sitio de antes para meditar. Pero de nuevo fue interrumpido al escuchar toquidos en su puerta. Garu volvió a gruñir mientras se levantaba, y entre estornudos llego a esta. La abrió con brusquedad, para encontrarse con una gran, gran sorpresa…

Era Pucca, de nuevo, esta vez vestida de enfermera (no tenía ni idea de dónde o como había conseguido el uniforme, y tampoco quería saberlo) y con un botiquín que más bien parecía una maleta para un viaje de seis meses alrededor del mundo. ¿Qué traía ahí? ¿Un hospital?

Ella lo miro sonriéndole de esa forma que Garu encontraba adorable y aterradora a la vez, y sin esperar a que él le diera el pase, ella se abrió camino entrando a su propiedad. El ninja suspiro derrotado mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí y se maldecía a si mismo por haber desactivado las trampas hace tiempo.

Pucca escaneo su hogar, mientras se llevaba un dedo a la barbilla, pensando. Garu solo la miraba sin saber exactamente qué hacer. ¿Debería sacarla? Ja, como si eso fuera posible. ¿Huir? No, se sentía enfermo como para correr. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar. Trago duro, sintiendo dolor en su garganta. Genial, como si no tuviera ya suficientes problemas.

Por fin Pucca termino de examinar el lugar, y dirigiéndose hacia él, lo tomo de la muñeca y jalándolo lo llevo a toda velocidad hasta su habitación, donde lo aventó a la cama. Garu soltó un quejido por la brusquedad con la que fue tratado. Pucca era demasiado fuerte, pero muy poco delicada. No era una buena combinación.

Le dio una mirada de desconfianza, mientras ella abría su hospital portátil y sacaba un montón de porquería. Pastillas, jarabes, gasas, vendas, alcohol, algodones, ¿jeringas? Garu comenzó a sudar frio al verlas ¿Ella no estará pensando en… oh si?

Finalmente, Pucca encontró lo que tanto buscaba. Un termómetro. Garu se relajó, sacando el aire que no sabía que había empezado a contener. Solo quería tomar su temperatura. Bien, eso era algo que él también quería saber.

Con el "cuidado" que la caracterizaba, Pucca se lo metió a la boca. Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras acomodaba unas cosas en la mesita de a lado, esperando a que el termómetro estuviera listo. Garu la observaba hacer todo el procedimiento, atento. Parecía que sabía lo que hacía, aunque estaba exagerando. Solo era un tonto resfriado.

Por fin Pucca le quito el artefacto de su boca. Cuando lo examino, dejo salir un sonido de sorpresa, alarmada, y después se levantó y se fue a quien sabe dónde. Garu tomo el termómetro. Tenía fiebre, sí, pero no estaba tan alta. Nada que una buena medicina no quitara. Nada de qué alarmarse.

Pucca regreso en tiempo record con un paño mojado, y se lo estampo en la cara. Garu sintió un escalofrió al sentir el rudo contraste en su piel ¡estaba heladísimo! Intento quitárselo, pero Pucca lo detuvo. El la miro feo, y ella le regreso una mirada tan amenazante que hasta el mismo Godzilla hubiera temblado de miedo.

Resoplando frustrado, se cruzó de brazos en forma de berrinche. Ese iba a ser el resfriado más largo de toda su vida.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Durante cinco días, Pucca no lo dejo ni a sol ni a sombra.

Desde temprano iba a su casa para prepararle el desayuno, darle su medicina y atenderlo. Siempre vestida de enfermera.

Para Garu no existió semana más sufrida y agonizante. Y no por su resfriado, si no por los "delicados" cuidados de su "novia". Le dio la medicina más asquerosa que pudo haber encontrado, y le checaba la temperatura a cada minuto ¡incluso intento darle un baño en una tina llena de hielo! (algo que Garu prefería no recordar) Además, había intentado inyectarlo muchas veces.

Algo le decía que el resfriado se fue más rápido de lo normal para librarse de tal tortura…

…aunque, no todo había sido malo. Le cocinaba una rica sopa de verduras, que sin duda lo ayudo a sentirse mucho mejor. Y las medicinas, tan horribles como sabían, resultaron bastante efectivas. Además, Pucca se encargó de cosas que él no tenía ni animo de hacer, como limpiar su casa, atender a Mio, y mantener alejados a Tobe y a sus ninjas, que querían aprovecharse de que él estaba enfermo para atacarlo.

Si, tuvo sus ventajas. Pero ahora Garu estaba más que recuperado. Listo para volver a entrenar, y darle la revancha que le debía a Tobe.

Justo en eso, alguien toco a su puerta. Ya podía imaginarse quien era.

Pucca frente a él, le tendió un ramo de flores, con una notita que decía:

" _Fue un placer ser tu enfermera. Por favor, cuídate mejor. Siempre tuya, Pucca"._

Garu se sonrojo mientras leía, algo que Pucca noto, e inmediatamente le toco la frente para verificar si la fiebre había vuelto. El sacudió la cabeza mientras le rodaba los ojos. Era una exagerada. Sin embargo, se sentía agradecido, y le dio una pequeña reverencia para hacérselo saber.

Pucca sonrió enternecida ante tal acción, y le levanto el rostro para darle un ansiado beso, pues había tenido que contenerse durante todos esos días. Garu al comprender sus intenciones, volvió a ponerse rojo, mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba el beso.

"Trabajo duro, se lo merece" pensó.

Sin embargo, a estar a centímetros de conectar sus labios con los suyos, Pucca se giró inesperadamente para dejar salir un par de estornudos. Garu entonces noto sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, al igual que su nariz, y sus ojos irritados. Estaba enferma.

Un peso de culpabilidad se instaló en sus hombros, pues la había contagiado.

Pucca sorbió un poco mientras se tallaba la nariz, y soltó un leve quejido. ¡Odiaba estar enferma! Sobre todo porque tendría que abstenerse de besar a Garu unos cuantos días más.

Inesperadamente, Garu la tomo de la muñeca y la introdujo en su hogar. La sentó en la sala, y después el desapareció hacia la cocina. Pucca se quedó ahí un poco desconcertada, pero igual le espero. Garu salió poco después con un plato humeante en sus manos.

La sopa. La sopa de vegetales que ella le preparaba con tanto amor todos los días para que se sintiera mejor.

A Pucca le brillaron los ojos, observando como él ponía el plato frente a ella y la instaba a comer de este. Asintiendo felizmente, le aventó un beso con la mano, para después comenzar a devorar de forma animada, a pesar de sentirse enferma. En respuesta Garu solo se sonrojo y giro el rostro hacia otro lado.

Probablemente, si dejaba que Pucca se quedara mucho tiempo ahí, él podría caer enfermo de nuevo, y con más ganas. Pero no le importo, ya que se lo debía. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Además, él ya tenía una enfermera que lo cuidaría, pensó mientras sonreía ligeramente de lado, observándola comer.

 _ **Hey! Gracias por leer!**_

 _Esta historia surgió gracias a un resfriado que me ataco la semana pasada, y mi musa no perdió la oportunidad para sacar provecho de mi sufrimiento xD_

 _Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña y humilde historia n_n_

 _No olviden dejar sus reviews! Yo los leo todos y trato de contestarlos todos_

 _He aquí algunos:_

 _ **WriteLiar:**_ _Hooola de nuevo! ¡Claro que continuare! Muchas gracias por siempre leerme, de verdad lo aprecio mucho :') Saludos n_n_

 _ **Saori Bell:**_ _Hola chica! Jajaja, que bueno que te gusto y que lo disfrutaste XD ¡Espero ansiosa tus historias! ¡Hay que revivir este fandom! ;) Saludos n_n_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Muchas gracias por leer mis historias y dejar tu review en varias de ellas! De verdad lo aprecio, espero que esta también sea de tu agrado_ _Saludos n_n_

 _Creo que esos son todos, si me falto alguien ¡discúlpenme! De verdad gracias por leer mis historias_

 _ **Cuídense, ¡y nos leemos después! n_n**_


End file.
